The Return of the Queen
by BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: Looking for a lost vessel captained by an old friend of Kirk's, the Enterprise crew stumbles upon an unexplored planet protected by a highly unusual force field. When they decide to explore it, they discover a land called Equestria, where something terrible is about to happen... Could the lost vessel have something to do with it? "Toootally cannon shippings". Lots of fluff. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Captain's log, Stardate: 2244.8: The Enterprise has received a distress call from the Federation vessel S.S Yorktown. The captain of this small scientific craft and an old friend of mine, Captain Kennedy Jack Cauvel, had lost control of his ship somewhere in an uncharted solar system. Our mission is to locate the vessel and assist it in any way possible." Kirk ended the recording and handed the device to Lieutenant Uhura, who took it and sat back down at her station.

"My guess is that the crew's long gone by now. We have no idea how old that distress call is." said McCoy, standing beside the captain's chair.

"Regardless, it is our duty to at least try to find them." replied Kirk.

"Captain, we are approaching the solar system." said Sulu.

"Begin scanning for the vessel." ordered the Captain.

"Aye, sir."

James Kirk leaned into his chair, looking out the viewscreen at the front of the bridge. This was a relatively empty solar system, with the sun, and five planets orbiting it. The first four looked quite barren and lifeless; it was safe to assume that, if the Yorktown had crashed on one of the planets, the crew would no longer be alive. After those planets was an asteroid belt, and as Kirk noticed the fifth planetary body, his eyes widened in surprise. It looked a lot like Earth, with a fair amount of water and land, except for the layout of the continents. They were all clumped together, like Earth of the distant past.

"Captain, we can't locate the Yorktown. It's… gone." complained Chekov, turning around in his chair. Sulu looked at him and back to his controls.

"In fact, there seems to be no life forms in this area." added Spock.

Kirk turned to his first officer. "Not even on that fifth planet?"

"There is life on that planet. It is a class M planet with an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, and a size and gravitational pull similar to Earth's."

"Could the crew of the S.S. Yorktown potentially be there?" asked the Captain.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Although it is unlikely, it is a possibility."

"Well then, Chekov, plot a course for that planet."

"Aye, Sir."

Once they reached the planet, they began scanning for signs of the missing crew—only to find that their scanners were not functional.

"Any ideas why, Spock?" asked the captain.

"There appears to be some sort of force field covering the planet, unlike anything I've ever seen."

Kirk was puzzled. "Is it impenetrable?"

"No, but it does block our sensors, as well as, odds are, any transporter beams."

"Then we are dealing with a highly advanced civilization?"

"Possible. But without further evidence, I cannot know for sure."

"Then I suggest we take a shuttlecraft and go explore the planet.

"You've got to be kidding me!" objected the doctor, "That's too big of a surface to explore, and for all we know; this 'highly advanced civilization' could have brutally murdered the crew of the Yorktown! I mean, I know Captain Cauvel was a friend of yours and you want to do your best to rescue him, but this is ridiculous!"

Captain Kirk turned his chair to face the doctor. "Is our mission not to seek out new life and new civilizations, and to boldly go where no man has gone before?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dear anyone who's been reading this: I'm really sorry it has taken me this long to update! I have been extremely busy with school/exams/blah, etc.**

**On that note, it will probably be a while before I publish chapter 2, but bear with me here. I promise I will not just randomly stop writing in the middle of a story without warning.**

**Well, enjoy this extremely short chapter!**

**-Your friendly neighbourhood BWR**

Kirk had then left Commander Montgomery Scott in command of his ship, and he, along with Spock, a reluctant Doctor McCoy, and a rather excitable young security guard, Ensign Quentin Stevenson Johnstreet, had piled into a shuttlecraft. Soon enough, the four officers were departing the Enterprise, heading towards the unknown planet.

Kirk and Spock sat in front, fiddling with controls and verifying contact with the ship. Behind them, Doctor McCoy slumped down in his seat, sceptically observing the Ensign. He had a huge smile pasted on his face and seemed to have great difficulty staying in his seat.

"What are you so happy about?" the doctor asked.

"Don't you see? We're going on an adventure!" squealed the blond man, grinning widely.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it. Trust me."

"Captain; we are approaching the planet's outer atmosphere." Interjected Spock.

"All systems are still normal?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, Sir."

Suddenly, the ship jolted tremendously. The dials at the front of the craft started spinning; showing completely random numbers.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It appears I have spoken too soon."

The craft continued to shake violently, the lights flickering on and off.

Kirk tried to steer them back towards the Enterprise.

"Captain; we have lost all control of the shuttlecraft!" said Spock.

"We're all gonna die!" screamed Ensign Johnstreet, curling up into a ball.

"Ensign, I ask that you please remain calm-"Instructed Spock, only to be cut off as the rattling of the craft increased dramatically.

"Brace yourselves!" ordered the Captain, as they hurtled towards the surface of the unknown planet.

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard as the shuttlecraft collided with the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

Kirk woke in a shallow pond; the sound of birds chirping all around him. An ache shot through his entire body. His vision was very fuzzy; he had to blink a couple times before he could see his hoof that was centimetres away from his face. Wait – his hoof? He blinked again. Yes, that was indeed a hoof on the end of his now yellow arm. Panicked, he tried to rise to his feet, only to find that it was rather difficult, seeing as he was now four-legged. Once he managed it, he shot a glance over to the wreckage that was once a shuttlecraft. He was relieved to see his three fellow crew members laying in the cool water close by.

Unfortunately, they weren't human either. They all had seemingly equine forms now. Spock was light blue with a short black tail and a mane that resembled his haircut when he was in his normal form. He also had what appeared to be the IDIC symbol on his flank. McCoy was dark blue with a short brown mane and tail; he also had a unicorn horn. The picture on his flank was of a hypospray. Johnstreet was dark red, with the same crazy blond hair he had in his human form, and a matching mid-length tail. The image on his upper thigh was that of a small flame, and he was also now a unicorn

Kirk trotted rather awkwardly over to his shipmates, making sure they were all unharmed. To his relief, the three others were starting to wake up. McCoy woke first, groaning loudly, and trying to touch a hand to his aching forehead. He quickly found that there was a large horn in the way. And that his hand was a deep blue hoof.

"What in the devil-!?" he exclaimed in shock.

His captain walked to his side.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say we've turned into horses." said Kirk.

"I quite agree." added Spock, somewhat inexpertly getting to his feet.

The doctor sighed. "Of all the things that could have happened, I've turned into a talking unicorn. Just… great. At least you have wings."

Kirk looked down at his reflection in the pond. His wet, dirty blond mane drooped in front of his eyes, but he could notice the two yellow-feathered pegasus wings on his back, along with the Starfleet captain insignia on his flank.

"Where's Ensign Johnstreet?" asked McCoy, looking around anxiously. Kirk stopped staring at his reflection and glanced around. The Ensign appeared from behind a nearby tree.

"Hey, Captain!" he called, "Why the long face?" he burst out laughing.

Kirk frowned. "Please, Ensign, this is no time for fooling around! We are in a grave situation!"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I can't stand that kid."

"Gentlemen, I believe that the logical course of action would be to accept our new forms and attempt to contact the Enterprise." said Spock.

Kirk nodded. "I agree."

The four officers gathered around the shuttlecraft.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I have a crapload of stuff to do, and I keep having ideas for oneshots that I need to write immediately… yeah. So here is this chapter.**

**I promise that they will get longer once the MLP characters are introduced! I will admit that this is filler.**

**Also, thank you soooo much for the positive reviews! It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my writing.**

**Love,**

**-BWR**

**P.S. If you like this, please check out my Fictionpress account. I have a story there that I am really proud of (that is way better than this) that I'd really like people to read! Thank you very much and have a nice day/night/whatever it is in the time zone you live in! :)**

Commander Montgomery Scott nervously drummed his fingers on the side of the captain's chair.

"Anything yet, Lieutenant?" he asked, for the second time in a minute.

"No, Mister Scott."

He shook his head. "Captain Kirk should've contacted us twenty minutes ago. Hopefully it's just that force field; but somethin' must be wrong."

As if responding to his words, Uhura started to pick up a very faint signal from the surface of the planet.

"Scotty, I'm getting a signal!"

He got up and walked over to Uhura's station.

"Kirk to Enterprise…"

"Scott here, Captain. All you alright? What's going on down there?"

"Well, Mister Scott, we are physically unharmed, but… we seem to be in a bit of a… situation."

"What is it?"

"We… we've turned into colourful talking ponies."

Scotty tilted his head in confusion. "Captain, I think your signal's gettin' worse; I could have sworn I heard you say that you've turned into ponies!"

"You heard correctly. Our shuttlecraft crashed and when we woke up, we had turned into ponies… as if by magic."

Scotty and Uhura exchanged bewildered glances. "Captain Kirk… how can you expect me to believe that you…"

"Believe it or not, Scotty, it's true. Now, I want you to search the computer libraries for any possible cause of this event, and we will attempt to learn more on the surface of this planet."

"Aye, Sir."

"Kirk out."

The bridge of the Enterprise was silent for a moment. Everyone was still trying to process the fact that their captain and three of the crew had been magically transformed into colourful talking ponies. Or at least were telling them that.

"Do you think that he's telling the truth?" asked Uhura after a while.

Scotty shook his head. "I don't know, Lieutenant, I just don't know. I don't see why he would lie to us, but I can't believe that they've been turned into horses, either…" he sighed. "Well, we might as well follow his orders and hope for the best."


End file.
